


The Dawn of Arrakis

by ArchangelN29



Category: sci fi space adventure with action and romance
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Parent(s), Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelN29/pseuds/ArchangelN29
Summary: The UCI Ravana and her crew of 14 humans and 5,000 specially trained clones embark on a journey to another galaxy, Triangulum. What wonders and challenges await for them on the other side?





	1. Hyper Space Jump

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I know... this is my own design. Though plot-wise this story falls in line with others of this nature. I am sorry if it may look to be an almost complete copy. I have brainstormed without researching for any helpful ideas. I hope I entertain all those that come to read. I look forward to learning from you all.

The UCI Battlecruiser, Ravana, sailed elegantly close to the Gas Giant Eris. It was the last known orb before leaving the galaxy that holds the human race within its loving embrace. There was a space station just outside of the gravitational pull of the planet. This station's job like its other copies at the other gas giants was to collect the almost unlimited fuel and transform for use. The Ravana was nearly in docking range as the military security forces of the UCI (United Colonial Initiative) patrolled the area. The Ravana was completely outfitted for a small war. Other than its many ballistic repeaters and Gatling turrets to its one mass driver cannon. It also has more than a few smaller defensive laser gun ports for enemy missiles such as warheads. She is also equipped with IR (Infrared), EM (Electromagnetic) and CS (Cross-section) missile payloads. The payloads consist of high explosive ship missiles that damage shields and impact the haul of enemy vessels. Emp missiles don't cause haul damage but they have the potential to almost completely disabling an enemy ship. Cluster munitions which are missiles that approach a target and act as a grenade for ships to cause an explosive chain reaction of shrapnel activated bombs. The energy shields to the radars and solar panels were top of the line. She had one hundred drones equipped with lasers and missiles, four troop transport shuttles that are planetary and space travel worthy. For the ground troops, there are two X6-0 Wardens which are two-story tall mechs equipped with their own assets for combat and scouting missions. There are three X-N4 Thunderclaps which are lightly armored troop tanks that can traverse land and water. They are equipped with an anti-personnel cannon and a missile launcher for vehicles such as light to medium armored tanks. Finally, there is the P-L55 Glutton, which is a powerfully heavily armored tank with two barrels and small laser ports on its upper armored frame which makes it hard for missiles and aircraft. The Ravana is also equipped with colonial equipment for when the crew decides they are safe and able to create an outpost and wait for communication and eventual reinforcements that may lead to reassignment or orders to head home. Suddenly, an Australian female AI voice came over the com on the bridge, “Docking with Eris Fueling Station in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6...” While that countdown had been initiated, the engines had long since been cut off with the smaller jets that control the yaw direction. The negative G outside of the battlecruiser made it feel like a really heavy elevator moving in slow motion. Ravana's assisting docking procedures made it look like a cake walk as the captain and his first mate along with those at their stations watched as the shadow of their vessel darkens that side of the station. They weren't going to see their solar system for a long time. This realization was on all the human crews that had volunteered to venture outside of their home galaxy to find other places for potential human expansion. “5... 4... 3... 2... 1... We have successfully docked with the Eris Fueling Station Captain Lincoln McLachlan.”  
The captain was at least in his mid-fifties. He had a beard that was dark brown with silvery gray strands. His head was bald. He had a battle scar wound that went diagonally over the top of his right eye down to the right corner of his mouth. His right eye was completely cybernetic. His left eye was green. He was a giant of a man and despite his age, he was still very well fit and collected in his mind. A truly decorated war hero that had helped keep humanity from tearing itself apart. Instead of accepting a promotion to the Admiralty, he joined the mission that would expand humanity's reach among the stars. He held onto an oak crafted pipe. The applewood tobacco that he had within it glowed a bright red as the scent filled the nostrils to his sharp but broken nose. The essence also seemed to fill the bridge as the station officers were standing down till departure. His Texan accent was strong and true as he spoke to the AI, “Very well done Ravana...” he took up the com, “All hands... this is the captain. From day one till now we had been preparing for this mission that will take us to another galaxy. As Armstrong was the first to step on the Moon a thousand years ago... We will be the first to enter another galaxy. The sacrifices that had to be made shall not be in vain. Their future shall be determined on our success. Let our dedication to the UCI pave the way. As your captain, I am proud to be among you... the explorers, dreamers, and the best humanity have to offer. Once the fueling is complete, the countdown for warp shall take place. Take whatever time you need amongst yourselves or send that final message home because you know as well as I that it will be a long road ahead before we will be able to see our homes again. Captain Lincoln out...”  
Silence had gripped the battlecruiser's crew as they listened to their captain speak. They knew the sincerity of his words. They knew the lives they had given up for this promising future. As the captain gave his speech, the fueling station had linked its provision ports to the battlecruiser and began the refilling process. As the Ravana's AI and the Eris Fueling Station's AI ran the numbers on the ship's system checks, the current active clones went to rest in their pods while others were qued for their action stations. These clones were engineered to not only pilot but control this or any ship with the AI while there were deep space voyages. The human crew had exactly four hours before they had to suit up for their cryo sleeping pods. So while the captain and his first mate oversaw the procedures on their end, some of the crew exercised or sent that final message home. Although, two of the human crew had other plans.  
Perceval and Susanna had been together as best friends ever since high school. Though college separated them for a while, the two met back up under the program that was training the crews of the UCI Ravana, UCI Karnack, UCI Alexandria, UCI Navigator, UCI Valhalla, and the UCI Starhammer. Perceval was apart of the special forces during his years of service from the age of nineteen to twenty-four before his father recommended him in this program. His training was learning how to pilot one of the newer generation mech only known as the X6-0 Warden. He accepted the challenge willingly and made his family proud as his father desired to have a selected group with him on this journey. It wasn't shortly after he started his training when he ran into her. He was not surprised that she was the one picked to pilot the Ravana. He often had teased her for her bigger brain while she would tease him for the lack of one. Then again the both of them were equal in hand to hand combat and the use of firearms but beyond that, if there was equal ground ship and mech wise there were drinks, video games, and sex. Yes, after reuniting at the UCI's HQ for the exploration program, they decided to spend one romantic night under their vast star constellation. Sure there would be an issue of infatuation if the UCI was actual military and their ranks would get in the way but the UCI was a civilian military force and therefore it was putting the first foot forward so as not to cost many human lives in this risky operation. Ever since then the two had been back together but this time romantically. Of course orders via training on base and missions abroad whether on Earth, another planet or space in general, would separate them. Though that was true, it only made their bond of love stronger through video communication to their eventual reunion.  
So there they were in the starboard view chamber. They were sitting on a bench. A small cooler with a fifty-year aged bottle of whiskey recently opened was just chilling there. Two empty glasses were sitting next to it as the two lovers were kissing each other passionately. Their moaning filled the chamber though thankfully to Ravana, the door was locked and sealed and the air ducts were audibly muted to keep their intercourse private. She was straddled on his lap with her top open and her bra tossed aside. His right hand was gripping softly on her left perky breast as his left hand rested tightly against the middle of her clothed ass. His lips were dancing energetically on her pale neck leaving love bite marks that sent electrical shivers throughout her body. Her eyes were closed as her back was arched appreciatively. Her hands were in his messy dirty brown curly hair. His facial hair tickled her chest just above those heavenly orbs. Her lips were open even though she couldn't help this slow treatment as she nibbled on her bottom quivering lip. She bucked her clad hips in a rolling motion against his clothed throbbing dick. He smiled against the skin of her throat kissing where her larynx was. He knew what she wanted as he too desired to take her. Their rendezvous to certain parts of the ship was this chamber, the cockpit of his Warden or their shared quarters. Ever since that first night in basic she had been on the pill which he didn't mind at all. He knew once she was ready to have a child she would stop using them. He assumed she was waiting for their arrival in the Triangulum Galaxy. That very thought made these moments very special between them. “Perceval... Mmm... Quit stalling... Fuck!!!” she finally cried in protest.  
His breath was hot against her skin as he kissed up to her luscious lips. As their lips connected, their breathing got heavy as the room got stuffy with their arousing sweat. Their tongues wrestled for domination as his left hand pushed teasingly under the back of her pants and panties to take a more controlled grip of her right ass cheek. She moaned into his mouth with annoyance and lustful wanton desire. Her blue uniform's pants tightened around her hips and thighs as it wasn't made to house her lower body and his hand. His right hand slid down her the middles of her ribs to her belly button. His lips returned to her neck and trailed down to her gorgeous breasts as her hands gripped at his crazy locks of curly hair. His breathy kisses surrounded her perky nipples in turn. Her belly button quivered at the hot touch of his right hand's index finger as it ticklishly circled that soft center. As the clock ticked and tocked on the cybernetic countdown aboard the Ravana and the fueling station, his hand eventually reached where her belt was loose from the bindings of its buckle. His fingers toyed with the button and zipper teasingly all to the benefit at hearing her desperate moans. Suddenly he looked up at her as she blushed down at him. His hands did short work at pulling her leather pants and silky panties down to her thighs. It wasn't the best time to completely strip even if he wanted to but they knew they only had barely a few more hours till departure. His left hand returned to her lower back to strongly support her balance as his right hand quickly freed his throbbing cock. She shivered and moaned as she felt his right-hand index finger on her clit circling as her wet slit kissed the shaft of his pulsing organ. Their eyes were locked as the anticipating silence between them hold them in a romantic trance. “I am going to take you now Suzy...” he declared with passionate love towards his romantically entangled partner. She nibbled on her bottom as he helped her lift up a bit for him to align his cock with her pussy. What hair that was on her somewhat clothed and sweaty body stood up freely or stuck to her uniform as the shivers rippled throughout her body like a waterfall to a river. She cried heavily as both hands gripped her ass cheeks while their lips moved to a battle of domination. Their tongues curled tightly together as their nostrils flared open and closing with heavy breath. Their lungs desperately ached for breath as he pushed up into the tight wet folds of her inner walls. Their muffled moans would only surface as their lips break apart and rejoin effortlessly. Her hands were still lost in his hair as she pushed herself down on his thrusting erection. Their eyes were tightly closed as they imagined the beauty of each other in this moment of innocent love dancing erotically.  
His right hand remained gripping between her almost rippling ass cheeks as his left hand slid up the small of her arched back. Their kissing finally broke as her breasts pushed into his bearded face. His tongue gracefully twirled around each nipple before he would teasingly suckle on them. Her body was tense but comfortably tight in the right places. Her breathing was getting heavier and faster with moans full of wanton lustful love for him. He could tell that she was close as his thrusts were agonizingly slow. “Mmm... Percy...” she was finding it hard to speak as his attention to her body from every grip, kiss to thrust made her a hot wet mess. He loved hearing his baby begging him and it always turned him on, even more, when his sweet damsel cried. “Mmm... Harder... Y!!!”  
However, he usually never lets her finish her pleading sentences. Just hearing her retry with the mention for harder, he simply turned the tables on her. His left hand had gripped tightly against the back of her clothed neck. Her loud emotional loving cries filled the room as he held her tightly against him. His cock was as deep as their hilts kissed. His strong legs didn't give out as her legs tightened around him as his pants and underwear fell to his ankles. He pushed her back against the bench as his hands almost seemed to mold against her hips and ass cheeks making sure that he marked them well. Their lips returned to that heated embrace as their tongues wrestled for control. His thrusts were like playing the drums. As their bodies' slapping sounds competed with their breathing moans he thrust rapidly four or five times before pushing in deep and slowly before pulling out except for the excited tip of his cock teasing her quivering pussy. He repeated this motion which only drove them both closer to the edge of satisfaction. The clock counted down to the final hour as he finally drove them both over the edge. Her body clung to his as her orgasm was long and hard. Their cum mixed in the tightening and releasing embrace of her shivering folds. Their panting matched as he parted her messy curls hanging over her starlight ocean blue eyes. His gray like green eyes were locked with hers as he waited for her to feel comfortable. His forehead rested against hers. He didn't want to end this moment between them but duty will be calling soon. Perceval slowly took his time making sure that she was physically ready before he eventually pulled out. They had fifty minutes before they would have to wait for a time before seeing each other again. “I love you Susanna...” he knelt before her and took a box out of his pocket. “Wherever this mission takes us... I want to finally ask you to join me in this journey as one... Will you marry me, Susanna Rose Laroche?”  
She was shocked as he presented the four crescent blue diamond silver ring to her. Tears seemed to spring to her eyes as that gorgeous blush made her freckles glow. “Yes...!!! Perceval... Yes...!!!” she cried while embracing him in a sweet loving kiss. He put the ring on her finger and they stood to redress. They busted out of the starboard chamber and went to the bathroom of their quarters. There they showered in a mingling embrace.  
The half an hour turned to twenty minutes down to ten minutes. The fourteen humans had got into their pods as Ravana and the stationed clones prepared the final launch sequence. “Detaching from Eris Fueling Station...” said the AI as the battlecruiser elegantly pushed away softly. The engines vibrated into a compressible vibrating hymn. The computers were compiling the data for the jump to hyperspace jump. The human crew was safely tucked in their pods fast asleep in cryo. It will a silent journey through dark space. With the advances in human technology, probes were able to make it to another galaxy in just a couple of years. Those pods made sure they were not only safe but monitored and taken care of till they reach their destination.  
“UCI Ravana... this is the Eris Fueling Station... You're a go for hyperspace jump... Good luck and Godspeed...” said the team leader of the security forces for that region. “This is the UCI Ravana... I copy that...” the AI said cheerfully as the vibrating hymn of the engines started building into a humming chorus. “Going into hyperspace jump in... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6...” The engines revved loudly as the intake of fuel and mix of solar winds exhausted through the combustion turbines. “5... 4... 3... 2... 1...” If space had gravity then the sound would have been almost heard to the borders of Mars. The power behind those top of the line engines catapulted the UCI Ravana out of their home galaxy. The solar winds danced widely around the shielded haul of the battlecruiser. Dark space opened its cold arms to them as the last light of the sun and stars of their home waved at them. The mighty vessel silently twirled in the direction of his destination. The currently active clones surveyed the computer readings while Ravana had smooth classical music playing in the background. Sure she and the clones weren't human but they were programmed to enjoy certain elements that made them unique and a bit more than just machinery. Though the clones aren't completely human they have the looks of males and females and though they don't need food or sleep, they weren't perfect. The loneliness of dark space always brought them together in brothers in arms sort of way. Even though a lot of the newer models hadn't been to dark space yet, the experiences of the older models were engraved in their cybernetic flued brains. There they worked in unity... watching and waiting as time seemed almost endless. However, before they knew it, while time seemed to stand still for the UCI Ravana, the days turned to weeks before the months came and went approaching a year as the ship kept at its speedy course across the dark plane of space to the ever approaching light of the Triangulum Galaxy.


	2. The Promising future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanity's challenged steps that shaped their future in the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around for chapter two... please let me know where I can grow as I am working hard to provide a good story. I still do want to learn and improve.

Twenty years prior, it was the year 3000 AD. Humanity had extended its reach to the stars over the last nine hundred and eighty years from 2020 AD till now. The population expansion jumped from 7 billion to an uneven 9 billion. The earth's resources had been well used as fossil fuels became a thing of the past. Solar and wind power stations were improved upon as colonial shuttles left the earth and the moon behind. The Federation of Global Economics or well known as the FGE is the newly formed government that the majority of nations around the earth joined. The FGE was a democratic republic. The UN was a thing of the past as its system didn't work for the people. World War III as humanity witnessed it was more or less a second cold war. With the rise of civilian and military technology, nuclear weapons were a thing of the past. With weapons such as the ion cannon which was military battlespace stations armed with powerful mass drivers. The major world powers invested heavily in the public and private companies that benefitted from the funds as they produced these stations along with actual space-worthy ships. Although second and third world countries still had only the use of certain technology, the FGE was working in aiding them to eventually join them. Socialism and Terror organizations rose and fell over those centuries of progress. Those ideals may have been promising but they only brought in the disruption of growth throughout the many traits needed to support any nation. Yes, there was and always will be the pacifists and warmongers. Tyrants will come and go as easily as the promising “good guys” because the means will never justify the ends. As the world's economy and resources rippled across the times, old technology was cycled and examined. The old cities were razed and rebuilt to meet the new age. The majority of fleets around the globe were gathered and melted down as scientists found various potential fuels and resources on planets. Even with technology at the peak of its advancement with the promise of future growth the power of nature was still well known. Planets such as Mercury and Venus had very dangerous amounts of volcanic, sulfur and solar radiation. With those factors in mind, that made them impossible for human settlement. Therefore the use of clones became apparently practical in areas that were toxic and completely fatal to mankind. These clones may have looked human with certain human traits programmed within them. However, they were completely engineered robots that were sent to these dangerous environments by wealthy companies that provided the new resources to humanity.  
As Mars was being settled with plans for terraforming it into a second earth, the moons and asteroid belts around Jupiter and Saturn were primarily populated with more of these clone workers while smaller pockets of human populations were here and there to not only live what seemed normal lives while overseeing the work the clones were qued for. Some of Jupiter's moons Europa, Callisto and Lysithea were terraformed into small colonial city planets that created the primary chain of merchandise and resource trade from the asteroid belt where the Ceres Union (CU) was stationed. On the other side of the belt were the colonial cities of Titan, Enceladus, and Lapetus which were amongst Saturn's orbit. Just like their three sister planets orbiting Jupiter, they were the bridge of commerce and progress for the outer rim. The outer rim is the moons Umbriel, Miranda, and Oberon orbiting Uranus along with the moons Triton, Proteus and Sao which orbited Neptune. These other rim populations beyond Mars sole purpose was to build fueling stations that refined the radiating solar gas winds of the gas giants only known as Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. These were dangerous environments but no matter the danger humanity pushed their limits with biological and cybernetic improving attributes through the FGE did place certain sanctions so as to keep the preservation of humanity at the forefront of every discovery. The very end of the Outer Rim supply chain is the military and science facilities stationed on moons Charon and Kerberos which are orbiting Pluto.  
As those centuries came and went with the rise of technology and colonial success, the rate of crime in the galaxy spiraled. The FGE had its primary forces at Earth, Mars, and Pluto. Though these space pirates stayed away from them unless the target seemed too much to ignore but then again only during transit. Three specific groups came together in an alliance to just hit and run because being alone out there with just a haul in the way of death was unwise especially for a space pirate. However, that didn't keep many from trying. These groups were called The Royal Sisterhood (RS), The Black Tear Association (BTA) and The Liberated. These space pirates carved their territory in almost every corner of space and among the colonial planet cities. The FGE only went as far as posting bounties on these criminals who were smart enough to stay out of their reach. However, a bill was passed for the private security companies to have the rights to weaponize clones since the human body count was rising with these struggling times. The RS was your typical all-female band of gun towing pirates. They sported red leather skin body tight suits. They mainly used semi to fully automatic pistols and curved blades. Their insignia was three women clad in red leather square neck Victorian style dresses that cut off at the knees were their thigh-high heeled leather boots were displayed. They wore crowns on their heads. The middle one had her swords sheathed behind her and her pistols in their holsters at her hips. Her arms stretched out ready for an embrace with a wicked smile on her face while the other two were almost back to back as they had their pistols out in their hands being held in a verticle position. The Royal Sisterhood used stolen cruise spaceships and reoutfitted them with black marketed ship armor, shields and weapons such as Gatling turrets and ship to ship missiles.  
The BTA was more of the mafia of this new era of humanity. They had the major interests of various assets from places in view on earth, mars and the trading lanes from Jupiter to Neptune. They were the muscle that enjoyed being the uncle to the poor for a price. They had regular skirmishes with the FGE and whoever hired themselves to be a bounty hunter. Sporting either black suits that were outfitted with thick fabric armor or military black marketed power armor. Though cybernetics also did play in their power butterfly effect. They enjoyed rubbing their superior firepower from heavy automatic rifles to missile launchers or cybernetic implants like anti-personnel Gatling cannon for an arm. Their insignia was this tribal purple roses crossing in an X formation behind a spaceship carrier. With their hands in flowing wealth of fuel and ore among other trades clean and through the black market. The Black Tear Association built their very own military spaceships from a few battleships to more than a dozen spaceship carriers loaded to the brim with fast fighters. Their carriers come and go in the hit and run fashion as their battleships would tyrannically assess the battlefield and diplomatically cripple their targets and take what they need before departing.  
The Liberated were more of your vigilante drugged up scavenger pirates that would pillage whatever was left behind. As vigilantes, they had a holier than thou system of government. Whatever they couldn't put to use on old freighters being kept alive with scavenged parts from various shapes of ships, their technology was crude but effective. They had this religious armageddon approach to everything. Living in the moment and if the situation didn't benefit them with no escape. Suicide was seen as the most honorable way to go as they would either kamikaze their smaller shuttles outfitted for battle or their large freighters. They would sport these golden leather pilot jackets. The men were bare-chested underneath those jackets while the women wore armored vests that covered their breasts to just above their belly buttons. They wore tribal tattoos on their skin had black pants and boots on as their signature jewelry was every different religious icon on these silver chains around their necks. Their insignia was a pair of angelic wings on either side of a warhead with their various tribal and religious icons on it.  
The colonies were struggling as their contracts with private security companies here and there were being provided and ruffled for currency or tech. Even with many taking up a bounty hunter contract would eventually get a target pinned to their head. The space pirates loved to toy with their prey and the struggle was being felt everywhere as trade routes were being raided. Although whenever the BTA was active in an area, they usually sold themselves out as escorts to companies that shipped ore or other such necessities for a fee of currency and a choice to take some of the merchandise. It may have been contradictory to trust in space pirates but the BTA was the big bad wolf of the galaxy and they would open fire on any desperate idiots from colonial gangs that had no worth mentioning to their very own allies. Nevertheless, the colonies hated having to look over their shoulders to see where these mischevious criminal were waiting to strike. Yet the FGA did nothing military wise because even if they had the strength to push these pirates from an area. The criminals flocked to other areas and even chose to strike at critical stations that were insufficiently protected. So the question for the colonies was how long were they going to accept this way of life? Sure the technology made travel quick and easy at times so those areas that had the private securities seemed safe but the taxes on that security was ridiculous at times.  
Thus the United Colonial Initiative was created. Fifty or so bounty hunters around the galaxy joined together on Mars and made their pact as their funds and resources were gathered. The risk of this endeavor was costly. With their assets in place, they hired a private company to build them a ship. One of these bounty hunters was Lincoln McLachlan. The once well-rewarded bounty hunters acted as the security and overseers of the project as they didn't want the space pirates to take an interest. Then again, of course, they did. The company they hired had a contract with them that would fund their future plans of expansion to the colonial planets beyond Mars. These members of the UCI approached the colonial governments and showed them their progress with the building of their ship. They offered them potential battle plans that were obviously just for propaganda purposes. Especially since criminals high and low were attacking them individually and their group. The company had to split up their team of builders to make sure they had enough security clones as this company was new and needed the success of this contract if they were to have a property in one of the grand palace cities of earth and mars. As the days and weeks turned to months, the BTA hung back watching and waiting to see what challenge the UCI will be on the space battlefield. By the year 3002 AD, the company, Specter Navigations, finally finished the UCI's first ship. The UCI Ravana had her maiden voyage into a blaze of glory. For a battlecruiser, she was raven slick with a white shield and an Earth-like planet in the middle with a few solar rings circling the planet with the UCI initials just at the bottom of the insignia. Everyone was watching as news reporters were invited to see this historical event. There was no room for failure as the bays to the hanger for the mighty vessel opened. The Specter Navigations' spaceport's shields and defenses were keeping the nimble space pirates at bay as one of the BTA spaceship carriers was on the outlying border to witness this spectacle. The UCI Ravana's engines sung like a chorus as she spiraled out of the hanger. Her shields barely rippling at the attacks as her gun ports opened fire. She was a ballerina of death dancing softly in space. “Helmsmen... all ahead full...” he puffed his pipe with a victorious smirk, “Aim our mass driver at the BTA bastards... let's just see how far she can sing...”  
“Aye aye captain...” said the cocky Australian AI. There he stood as the crew on the bridge and throughout the beautiful vessel worked without tiring. Just below the bow of the battlecruiser, it opened as the mass driver powered up. The space pirated tried their hardest to puncture her shields but they couldn't slow her down. The electrical currents danced through the length of the barrel. The rising hum of the superweapon could be heard throughout the ship as it powered up. Suddenly a bright gold beam shot out of the mass driver. It sang like an eagle through the silence of space. Everyone except for her crew stared with shocking amazement and complete horror. The stretch of the beam pushed through the cold embrace as it reached its target. The BTA's spaceship carrier's shields rippled and shivered before the ship blew up seconds later. The success of this show of force for the small UCI force was so much that every colony joined and funded the organization for a prosperous future. Hope was insight for the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry... I haven't left the UCI Ravana and her crew hanging... they will get to their destination... till next time thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading... please let me know how you thought of the chapter. I'm not afraid of criticism or tips to getting better... Once again thank you and I hope you stick around for more. Though real life will take most of my time with the Holidays approaching for my job... I will make sure to get more chapters out over time, so thanks for your patients.


End file.
